Marshmallow kisses
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Sakura: sweet, fluffy and cute. Sasuke: Bittersweet,hot and cold. You mix these two together and what do you get? Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Pairing: Sasusaku FTW! :D

I got the idea of this story because of the cold and mostly because of the Christmas shopping.

Ps: I changed my pen name from "xsaphiregoddessx to Angelic-Ice 027

Marshmellow kisses 

_Brew me a cup for a winter's night.  
For the wind howls loud and the furies fight;  
Spice it with love and stir it with care,  
And I'll toast our bright eyes,  
my sweetheart fair.  
~Minna Thomas Antrim_

O.o.O

The cool winter breeze blew harshly against the evergreen trees. Konoha was experiencing the coldest winter in history. The skies were a clear blue, the snow had stopped falling. A blanket of snow covered the dusty pavements. A raven haired man shuffled his feet toward the Hokage's tower. He sighed aloud seeing his breath in the icy air. He knocked on the maple wooden door and a muffled voice replied a "come in".

The ebony hair man did the action as told and walked quietly into the war. He stood tall and silent waiting for further orders. He looked around the around the room and saw only men of the rookie teams among him, including his loud, blonde obnoxious, teammate that goes along the nickname "dobe". Lady Tsunade folded her palms onto the desk waiting for everyone to quiet down. Instantly everyone did, except the blonde who just kept yelling and asking the hokage why they were called here in the middle of the cold.

Tsunade rubbed her temples then turned to look at Sasuke with her commanding amber eyes. He nodded wordlessly and hit the rambling straw-colored idiot over the head. Instantly the yelling had grown to a minimum, with the occasional whining. The hokage cleared her throat and began to talk.

"This winter has been one of the coldest winters in Konoha's history. The town's people have been cooped into their house, only going out for dire needs, with the occasional outings of the children into the snow for gaming. I advise you to stay with your teammates until this winter ends. Missions will have to wait till the end of the season. Sometimes you'll be called for minor missions to help out the town's people. Until then you are ordered to stay with your comrades at one of you houses till the seasons end. Meeting is adjourned" Tsunade said nonchalantly motioning her hands toward the window showing outside.

A couple of whoops and yells were heard among the crowd of ninjas. Sasuke shook his head, his messy raven hair falling over his face. He turned to his best friend slash rival slash teammate. Who was jumping up and down as if seeing a rainbow for the first time.

The blonde, as known as Naruto turned to look at the emotionless bastard he called friend. Sasuke and Naruto walked outside of the Hokage's office and walked the passageway to the exit. Suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan's?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he walked out of the tower with himself trailing after him.

"Aa" Sasuke said walking into the direction of her apartment, still with Naruto trailing him.

At the age of seventeen still Sasuke didn't talk as much. The Uchiha survivor came back to Konoha bloody and wounded. After defeating Itachi, joining Naruto in fighting of Madara he came to conclusion that there was nothing left for him. With a year of probation and ANBU escort as punishment of course with Naruto and Sakura being them of course.

Willingly he came back; of course Naruto welcomed him back with open arms and punch on the side of his face. But, Sakura however was different. Came back, he did she offered him a smile and welcome when bringing him to the hospital. She was hesitant, keeping her distance from him afraid of breaking down in front of him.

He found her fascinating. A medic-nin was rather useful. He always thought that she'd go after genjutsu since it was her specialty, but that was only one of her talents. Sakura had always been the brains of Team seven. Her capability to figure out things that has been unseen before told is remarkable. She was a very unique person he left behind.

Her hair is pink. Blush, rose colored, coral, fuchsia, salmon, bubble gum colored and cotton candy colored .It is _pink. _It was bright, so lively it stood out on missions making him worry about things that he shouldn't. It was just the opposite if him, though opposites do attract. It wasn't died it was au natural. It was perfect.

Her eyes are an incredible thing to look at. It was green, apple, aquamarine, beryl, bice, blue-green, chartreuse, fir, forest, jade, olive, pea, peacock, pine, sage and emerald green. The way it would sparkle at the littlest things and show her every emotion. He could read her like an open book. When he'd look into her eyes he'd get lost in them. It was like a sea of tranquility.

Her teeth were perfect. Rounded around the edges with a pearly glisten, sometimes he'd dream of touching them with his. But when she'd smile, it was like a glow that would burn but soothes him from the inside out. It was brilliant, Sasuke wants her to smile that forever.

O.o.O

Soon they arrived at Sakura's humble abode. Naruto walked in front of him and banged on her door. Screaming her name and asking for her to open the door. Sakura finally opened the door, her eyebrows were twitching and scowl was plastered on her face. She stepped aside motioning for them to come in. She slammed the door, took the wooden spoon she was using and hit him repeatedly over his head.

"What the hell do you think you were doing banging on my door?" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Naruto plopped down onto the sofa, grabbing Sakura's forearm dragging her to sit next to him. He rubbed his head were she hit him.

"Baa-chan called for us. She said to stay at one of our houses till the end of winter. Oh! And the best part is that we have no missions!" Naruto finally said. Sasuke was sitting adjacent to Naruto nodding at her.

She sighed seeing that her mentor had made up her mind. She looked at Sasuke who was staring intently at her. The rosette then looked at her self. A light blushed then dusted her cheeks, she was only wearing white PJ bottoms and a white laced camisole; with the majority of that camisole up to the rim of where her chest ends, showing her bare stomach.

She got up and pulled her shirt down to wear it meets her pants. She walked into the kitchen with the boys walking after her. She grabbed the wooden spoon and began to stir the pot that had been on the stove.

"You guys are lucky, I was now making dinner". Sakura said adding some basil into to pot. She added "I'm making Okonomiyaki with tomatoes, grilled sashimi, gyoza and tempura".

"Ne ne teme we came just in time didn't we". Naruto said his mouth open with a thin string of saliva hanging out. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Yeah you did" Sakura laughed. But stopped when she saw Sasuke look at her with his dark obsidian eyes.

She went back to cook not daring to look at him. Sakura was cutting up some vegetables to make the okonomiyaki. She then realized that there was no tempura batter mix. Naruto was sleeping on her red velvet couch. Sasuke was just lazily changing the channels on her TV.

Sakura walked into her room and came back with a cream sweater and dark blue jeans with tan boots. She grabbed her black fur coat and was about to run out of the house, when she realized that her boys were here.

"Ummm… I'm out of tempura batter mix. I'm going to the store to pick up some things up" Sakura said to Sasuke as she grabbed her purse. It was the first sentence that she spoke to him today.

Sakura was about to grab the door when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Her whole body froze, hesitantly she turned her head back her emerald eyes wide.

"I'll go with you. I'm tired of the dobe's snoring." Sasuke said grabbing his coat.

"Are you sure, I mean you could stay and just watch TV or wake up Naruto… ".Sakura babbled on and on until Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He put his hands on the sides of her face and held it securely.

She could feel his warm breath fanning her face. Both of their eyes were half lidded, their nose bumped and a little closer she could kiss him. She blinked and pulled away before their actions could put them in a situation that they'd regret later.

"Yeah… so er, let's go." She said keeping their distance away from him and opening the door waiting outside for him to follow her. Sasuke blinked once then twice. Was she _avoiding_ him… no wrong word, um… how about distancing him away from her life.

Whatever it is, Sasuke blinked twice and followed her to the store.

0.O.0

Sakura walked absentmindedly around the store picking up things she didn't even need. Sasuke just followed her around like a lost puppy. Along with tempura mix she picked up green and chai tea, some tomatoes and flour. Sasuke profusely rubbed his hands, the temperature was dropping fast.

Grabbing the pinkette's hand and ignoring her confused gaze "Can we go now? I won't be able to feel fingers if we stay here another minute" Sasuke said blankly. Swiftly, she slipped her hand from the Uchiha's grip.

His eyebrows twitched, that was twice now… Her hand gripped the basket till her knuckles turned white and turned around from him. "Yeah, I was just about to tell you that we can leave". Sakura said walking slowly allowing him to keep up with her.

Sasuke just watched her, he knew himself he fell for her. Years of denial and rejection he realized he slowly fell for her annoying pink hair, her bright green eyes and her dazzling smile. The million dollar question is why? Why was she avoiding, distancing or having nothing to do with her in her life?

He then looked at the bag she was carrying her knuckles were flushed into a rosy shade of pink. He'd be damned if he let her go with numb fingers.

"Here let me take it." Sasuke said reaching for the bags but ended up grabbing her hand instead. Sakura ripped her hand from his touch.

"No its fine" She said turning her head facing the front of the storm, walking away from him.

Sasuke let out a low growl. Strike three and you're out. He stalked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders making sure her eyes were directly looking at him.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth. Sakura looked at him all innocent.

"What are you talking about? What is _your_ problem?" She asked. You could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I have no problem. It's that some annoying teammate has been avoiding me ever since I came back". Sasuke said nearly growling. He wanted answers now! The wind blew harshly against the evergreens and passed through them, though neither could feel it because of all the rage fueled inside their bodies.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Sakura said raising her face, her nose sticking up in the air.

He grabbed her face with both of his hands, making her look directly into his smoldering onyx eyes. His calloused finger brushed the side of her face. The bag that was she holding now was on the ground forgotten now, her hands now pressed against his chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. "Why have you been avoiding me? Every time I try to talk to you, you always have to make up an excuse to get away. Tell me aren't I worth a second chance?" Sasuke said his breath tickling her cheeks.

Her body was so soft and smooth and it molded against as if she was made for him. "I'm just scared that you'll hurt me again. I love you and you know it. But I just can't take that knowing that you don't feel the same way… is just unbearable". She just barely whispered.

He chuckled smoothly "Ahh Sakura" it sounded like dark velvet coming from his lips. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but you never gave me the chance." He said lifting her chin to his lips just barely brushing it. "What?" she whispered softly. "I love you" was his final words as he pressed his soft lips against her velvet ones.

Her small form trembled against him; the heat radiating from his body against her was deliciously blissful. The way his warm yet soft lips moved against her velvet ones was just pure. The taste of vanilla, cherries and cream from her and the taste of ice, mint and chocolate from his were just enough to overwhelm both.

The kiss was tender, soft and sweet. Like marshmallows they are best with chocolate.

0.O.0

I actually really like this story.

Please take a look at my other story "Lunatic Charm"; hopefully I'll be making a lot more oneshots.

REVIEW!

Kairi-chan!


End file.
